


Like the Waves

by Deansbaby



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbaby/pseuds/Deansbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little fic :) I also have it posted on my tumblr which is somanygayships so you should follow me on there too ;)<br/>Please leave comments!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic :) I also have it posted on my tumblr which is somanygayships so you should follow me on there too ;)  
> Please leave comments!

I feel every grain of sand against my bare legs as I sit on the deserted beach and feel the heat of the quickly rising sun on my face. I look out on the clear blue water and watch as each little wave rolls on to the shore and then receded back into their home. Home. As each day of my new life commences I understand the meaning of the word “home” a little more. Home is being wrapped up in Dean’s arms at 7 in the morning when we’re both awake but neither of us is ready to take on the day. Home is sitting at the counter and watching Dean dance around our kitchen to “shake it off”, his guilty pleasure, as he makes us pancakes for breakfast. Home is when Dean slides across the hardwood floor, scoops me up in his arms, and spins us in a circle as Taylor finishes her final chorus. Home is when I am with Dean. Home is when I see Dean. Home is Dean.

I smile as I hear a familiar voice calling to me from the porch of our house.

“Cas! What are you doing out there this early in the morning?” Dean asks me with a smile on his face and a plate of pancakes in his hand. “Breakfast’s ready!”

I stand up and wave Dean out to me.

“The sun is rising!” I call back to him. He laughs, knowing that I love seeing the sunrise but hate getting up early. He starts walking down the old wooden stairs and down the beach to where I’m sitting. We sit down next to each other and Dean places the plate on our touching thighs. He picks up a pancake and I follow him and take my own pancake.

As I eat, I stare out onto the rising waves and think about the man sitting next to me. I think about how our shoulders are touching and how our pancake-free hands are intertwined and lying in the sand and how I can feel his emerald eyes staring at me and admiring me because he thinks I’m not paying attention, the same as I do when he’s lost in thought.

“Hey cas, look!” Dean says, interrupting my thoughts. I turn to my new husband and see that he has taken a bite out of his pancake and shaped it into a smile. He has it against his face, covering his mouth so it looks like his smile, and is laughing like a 6 year old at his childish and endearing joke.

“Look how happy you make me!” Dean says with a laugh, and I can’t help it, I laugh, too. I laugh because this is who I’ve chosen to share the rest of my life with. This childish, immature, adorable, and wonderful man. This is who I’m going to wake up next to every morning. This is who I’ll get to sit next to every night at dinner. This is who I will curl up next to at night when we go to bed. This is who I’ll start and family and grow old with. Dean is my new life and my home, my now and my future. My everything.

“Hey cas?” He asks, this time without the pancake smile.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

I smile and wrap my arm around him, pulling him closer so I can rest my head on his shoulder.

“I love you, too.”

Dean grins like he’s the happiest man alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finish flipping the last pancake and begin loading them up on a plate for Cas and I. I smile at the thought of him. My husband. It feels good to finally be able to call him that.

Quietly singing “shake it off” to myself, I push open our back door and step out on to our porch that over looks the beach. I see him sitting in the sand down by the water and watching the sunrise. He always complains about getting up early but he does love a good sunrise; so no matter how many times he questions why the sun has to rise so early in the morning, he’ll always be out there to see it.

I watch him for a minute, the way he’s leaning back on his hands and looking out on the water makes him look lost in thought. I don’t want to interrupt him but I’m hungry and I know he probably is, too, so I call out to him.

“Cas! What are you doing out there this early in the morning? Breakfast’s ready!” I yell across the beach. He stands up and waves at me to come out with him. I notice he’s wearing my old AC/DC t-shirt. He always looks good, but I swear he looks even hotter when he’s wearing my clothes.

When I reach where he’s sitting in the sand, I sit down next to him and place the pancakes on our laps. We each eagerly take one and begin eating in comfortable silence.

Once again he looks lost in his own world, so I take the opportunity to admire him while he’s not paying attention. I trace the outline of his face with my eyes, pausing to gaze at his crystal blue eyes that look like they reflect the ocean. The blue eyes that make me weak when I stare into them. The blue eyes that first drew me in.

I switch my attention to the water. I watch the waves roll in and out. Over and over again they crash and reach the shore, but then retreat back to the ocean. It’s like they want to reach out and grasp the land to hold on to, but then they realize they belong in the water. They remind me of myself when I first met Cas.

I had stumbled into his lecture hall at Stanford one morning hungover, wearing yesterday’s clothes, and asking for my brother, Sam, because I hadn’t heard from our dad in a few weeks. Not the best first impression. Needless to say, we didn’t get on well at first due to his unhappiness with me interrupting his class and the fact that I didn’t take it well when he yelled at me as if he had any authority over me.

Although most of our time together after his class was over was spent yelling, I knew I was hooked. It was those God damn blue eyes. And I liked how sassy and uptight he was. It made me want to make him loosen up- which I did over the years.

After that day, I would conveniently run into Mr. Novak when I went to go visit Sammy. Each time we would spend a little more time talking. Eventually that evolved into going to get coffee on his lunch breaks and hanging out when he wasn’t working.

But even as our relationship began growing into something more than friendship, I kept running away from him. I thought I wasn’t good enough for him. There he was, a smart college professor with a good education and job, and there I was, a high school dropout bussing tables at the roadhouse with Jo, trying to put Sammy through college. At the time, I thought I was holding him back. So, like the waves, I would run to anyone- girls, guys, didn’t matter- to try and separate myself from him. And then I would I realize that I belonged with Cas, just like the waves belonged in the ocean. Looking back now, I don’t know how I still get to call him mine. I was awful to him. Somehow, though, he was always waiting for me with open arms when I came back to him. Cas is my ocean.


End file.
